Where Are You My Dream
by Nuko Dreamer
Summary: Gagal menjalin hubungan serius dengan Song Seung Heon karena larangan keras dari Nyonya Song, Ha Ji Won tanpa sengaja bertemu dengan namja periang, bernama Kim Sang Bum yang sebenarnya sudah membuatnya jatuh cinta lagi dengan cepat. Tapi ia terlambat menyadarinya setelah namja itu menghilang. Sehingga ia yang beralih posisi dan berusaha keras untuk mendapatkan hati Kim Bum kembali.


**WHERE ARE YOU MY DREAM**

Tittle: Where Are You My Dream Chapters 2

Author: Nurul a.k.a Nuko_ya

Maincast: Kim Sang Bum, Ha Ji Won, Song Seung- Heon, Yoon Eun Hye

Support cast: Nyonya Song, Ha Jeong Soo, Lee Kyu Eun, Lee Tan- Hee, Hyun Jie Er (hanya nama karangan)

Genre: Romance, Humor and Drama

Background song: It's Hurts by 2NE1

**Taman**

Kata- kata itu benar- benar mujarab dan terus menjerit dalam benak Ji Won. Hatinya merasa tersiksa sekali. Harga dirinya pun seperti diinjak- Ji Won berjalan menyusuri jalan menuju taman dengan menuntun sepeda mininya. Kaki mungil Ji Won seperti kehilangan tulang untuk penopang tubuhnya yang mempunyai berat tak lebih dari 50 kg dan tinggi badan 162 cm itu. Pipinya terasa memerah kencang menahan rasa marah jika mengingat- ingat lagi ucapan nyonya Song.

**_"Kenapa semua ini harus menjadi masalah? Bukankah kami saling menyukai?"_** gerutunya, melewati tikungan jalan kecil.

Langkahnya pelan, pandangan lurus ke depan, sama sekali tidak terarah. Tatapannya kosong. Sesekali menunduk sesekali dia memainkan benda- benda kecil yang tergeletak di jalan dengan kakinya, kemudian menendangnya sedikit keras diikuti beberapa ocehan- ocehan kecil. Lalu Ji Won memarkir sepedanya tepat di sisi kanan bangku taman membelakangi jalan raya.

**_"Kenapa kau benci sekali padaku? Harusnya aku yang marah. Apa salahku? Aku memang miskin. Tapi aku tidak pengangguran. Aku punya pekerjaan. Kau tak bisa seenaknya bicara begitu padaku," _**kali ini Ji Won menangis terisak. Air itu pun keluar dari mata bulatnya.

Ji Won hanya tinggal berdua bersama bibinya, Tan- Hee. Rumahnya terlalu besar untuk ditempati mereka saja. _Silsilah keluarga dan bagaimana kejadian meninggalnya kedua orangtuanya ga perlu diperjelas lagi ya? Yang ada entar aku nangis sendiri. Hihii.. _Yang pasti ayahnya, yang bernama Ha Jeong Soo mengalami kecelakaan kerja ketika menjalankan tugas proyek pembangunan gedung bertingkat. Ia terpeleset dan jatuh hingga akhirnya meninggal setelah beberapa hari koma di rumah sakit.

Ji Won bukan seorang gadis pemurung yang mudah menyerah. Terlebih lagi, setelah ayahnya meninggal. Ia tumbuh menjadi anak yang riang. Semasa kecil, ia diasuh dan dibesarkan oleh bibinya seorang diri. Meski sedikit cerewet tapi kasih sayang Bibi tulus. Cuma bibi Tan– Hee, satu- satunya keluarga yang ia miliki. Hidup mereka berkecukupan tapi bibi selalu mengajarkannya untuk hidup mandiri, berjiwa besar dan tidak boleh putus asa. Meskipun hanya tinggal berdua di rumah itu, mereka selalu bergembira. Tapi bukan berarti ia tak memiliki teman. Ji Won yeoja yang menyenangkan, sudah tentu temannya banyak. Selain itu, ia juga _**yeoppo**_ (cantik). Tentu tak sedikit namja yang mencoba ingin mendekatinya. Namun untuk sedekat saudara, Ji Won hanya memiliki satu nama. Ia adalah Hyun Jie Er. Mereka menpunyai satu kemiripan di nama tengahnya 'Ji/ Jie'. Ditambah lagi kehadiran Song Seung- Heon yang mau tak mau telah mewarnai hari- hari Ji Won selama tujuh bulan terakhir, itu sudah cukup membuatnya bahagia.

Sampai hari ini tiba. Hari dimana dirinya disudutkan dengan dua keyakinan. Apakah ia harus benar- benar bisa berjiwa besar atau tidak boleh berputus asa? Sudah pasti keceriaan Ji Won berubah begitu mengangkat ponselnya, benda berisik tidak tahu diri itu.

**_"Harusnya tidak ku angkat saja teleponnya. Langsung ku matikan dan aku tak perlu menemuinya. Aaargh…."_**

Penyesalan datang dari lubuk hatinya, tapi apa yang bisa ia lakukan? Sekalipun benda sialan itu pergi ke neraka. Ji Won tetap saja tak dapat menghindar. Kali ini otaknya benar- benar sudah lumpuh total, tidak berfungsi dengan sempurna.

Sudah hampir setengah jam Ji Won terduduk lesu di sana. Tatapannya kosong meski ada pemandangan lebih indah dan menarik di depannya. Bahkan ia sama sekali tidak merasa kehadiran orang lain yang ingin menumpang duduk di sebelahnya. Karena tak ada tanggapan, akhirnya orang itu pergi dan mencari tempat duduk lain. Seoul sudah menunjukkan pukul 6 malam. Sudah saatnya ia harus pulang. Namun rasanya Ji Won masih belum ingin pulang. Ia juga tidak mungkin pulang dengan mata sembab dan gurat muka menegang yang memperlihatkan perasaannya yang gelisah dan kacau. Rasanya ia juga tidak ingin menghubungi siapapun untuk menemaninya. Sementara pandangan tetap saja tidak beralih ke depan.

Ji Won melepas sepatu baby pink yang sewarna dengan blus- nya. Di saat sedih seperti ini Ji Won terlihat sangat seksi dengan tampilan girly- nya malam ini. Ia lalu beranjak berdiri, berjalan menjauhi bangkunya. Tak jauh, cuma beberapa langkah saja dari tempat ia meninggalkan sepatunya. Ia berjalan pelan, mondar- mandir tidak jelas di sekitar bangkunya. Sesekali ia memainkan rumput- rumput kecil di sekitar kakinya. Tanah dan rumputnya terasa dingin. Tapi ia tetap saja menanggalkan sepatunya di sana.

_**"Aaaaaarggh...,"**_ lagi- lagi ia menjerit kesal, berharap hatinya bisa sedikit plong. Udara dingin berhembus di malam hari. Sedang tubuhnya sama sekali tidak mengenakan jaket atau mantel. Ia bisa merasakan kedinginan menusuk tubuhnya. Ji Won mendekap erat tubuhnya dengan kedua tangan sambil mengusap- usapkan lengannya. Berharap bisa membantu mengurangi suhu dingin yang menyelimuti tubuhnya. Sesaat pandangannya beralih ke sebuah batu berukuran sedang. Entah kenapa batu itu dilihatnya seolah sedang mengejek nasib buruknya hari ini. Seakan tahu kalau ia sedang patah hati. Sebagai pelampiasan, Ji Won menendangnya sekuat tenaga.

_**"Hah, darah? Aigoo **__(ya ampun)_**_, kakiku sakit sekali!"_** rintihnya kesakitan begitu melihat darah segar keluar dari ujung kaki. Berulang kali ia mengibaskan tangan sambil meniup kakinya yang terluka.

**_"Kata bibi, sakit di luar tidak seberapa dibanding sakit ketika kita memendam masalah. Tapi ini kenapa ini sakit sekali! Aduh," _**isaknya sedikit merengek pada diri sendiri. Kemudian ia menyandarkan tubuhnya pada sebuah pohon yang berada di belakangnya.

Ternyata jauh di luar dugaan, seseorang di ujung sana mengalami hal yang sama. Kesakitan.

**_"Auuh…," s_**ebuah batu mendarat mengenai kening pria asing itu, lalu jatuh menggelinding ke tanah. Karena kecerobohan Ha Ji Won, namja bertubuh tinggi itu juga terluka di pelipis matanya. Pria yang sedang menelepon di balik pohon cemara itu segera menutup ponsel dan cepat- cepat memasukkannya ke dalam saku celana. Sehingga ponsel itu terjatuh tanpa sepengetahuannya. Namja itu tetap melangkah cepat menghampiri Ji Won yang tengah merintih kesakitan. Ia ketakutan sekali melihat pria itu tiba- tiba muncul dan berjalan tegap mendekat ke arahnya. Melihat ekspresinya begitu, pria itu tiba- tiba merasa iba dan tak enak hati kalau harus langsung memarahinya. Ia pun mengurungkan niatnya. Namja itu hanya memicingkan mata lalu membulatkan mata sipitnya, tanda kesal dan tidak terima. Sungguh wajah itu terkesan menjadi tidak begitu menyeramkan. Itu malah terlihat seperti orang yang berusaha keras melawan rasa kantuk atau sedang berusaha membuka matanya yang masih lengket saat bangun tidur. Lucu sekali. Ji Won berusaha menahan tawanya.

Untuk sesaat Ji Won bisa melupakan masalah Song Seung- Heon dan ibunya, tapi tidak untuk menghindar dari pria itu. Pria itu tetap melangkah sambil melotot meski mata sipitnya tak pantas untuk menakut- nakuti gadis seperti Ji Won. Dengan bentuk kelopak mata namja yang sendu seperti itu, jauh lebih pantas jika digunakannya untuk berakting sedih atau bernyanyi menghibur anak kecil. Namun rupanya kenekatan namja itu membuat keberanian Ji won menurun. Ji Won berusaha menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangan tanpa bergerak mundur. Sayangnya, itu tidak berhasil. Pria asing itu justru lebih dahulu merampas tangan Ji Won sebelum akhirnya menghempaskannya begitu saja. Ji Won tersadar tangan pria itu jauh lebih kuat. Sedikit kesal namun hanya saja ia tak ingin masalah sepele itu berlarut- larut. Dari awal ia sudah salah dengan bertingkah seperti anak kecil di tempat umum. Dirinya sadar, kemarahannya cuma akan membuang- buang waktu dan memperbanyak masalah yang harus ia hadapi. Besar ataupun kecil.

**_"Oh mianhae _**_(ma'af)_**_, aku tidak sengaja,"_**_ u_capnya sambil membungkukkan badan berulang dan bermaksud hendak melenyapkan diri secepatnya dari pria itu setelah ia tak sengaja berulah. Namja itu tercengang tak percaya. Ia pikir yeoja di hadapannya itu akan marah- marah dan berusaha membela diri. Tapi tidak. Wajah itu justru terlihat sangat lusuh.

**_"Jika ada masalah jangan suka bertindak bodoh!"_**

Langkah Ji Won terhenti mendengarnya dan kemudian berbalik ke belakang, **_"Mwo?" _**Ji Won rupanya tertarik dengan perkataan pria itu baru saja.

Lagi- lagi namja itu sempat berpikir, yeoja itu akan marah,_** "Kau tidak mendengar aku bicara apa?"**  
_

Ji Won hanya tersenyum. Tanpa diduga Ji Won mengeluarkan kata- kata yang sangat panjang untuk pertama kalinya. Seperti curhatan hati bermotif alibi lebih tepatnya. Sepertinya masalah akan berlarut jika ia tidak segera mengalah.

**_"Apa tidak boleh jika aku mengenang dan ingin mengulang masa kecil meski sudah besar? Sudah lama aku tidak bermain dengan benda- benda itu. Aku sungguh minta ma'af. Aku benar- benar tidak sengaja," _**sambil menundukkan kepala.

Pria itu hanya tersenyum kecut menghempaskan peluh mendengar ucapannya. Ji Won berusaha keras menghindari pria itu. Ia berjalan mundur pelan- pelan. Selangkah demi selangkah. Namun ia lupa kalau dalam tiga langkah ke belakang terdapat sebuah pohon cemara. Pembatas ia dan namja itu sebelum mereka saling berhadapan. Dengan cepat Ji Won membalikkan badan, tapi yang terjadi ia menghantam pohon itu. Seperti membuang angin, kejadian itu terjadi begitu cepat. Lagi- lagi sangat memalukan. Keningnya terbentur cukup keras. Untungnya, tak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan. Hanya saja, Ji Won harus kuat menahan rasa malu untuk kedua kalinya karena kecerobohannya sendiri. Pria itu sedikit geli juga melihat lelucon yang tidak disengaja dilakukan yeoja itu.

**_"Ceroboh! Benar- benar gadis aneh," _**gumamnya berusaha menahan tawa hingga ia sendiri terbatuk- batuk.

**_"Apa kau baik- baik saja?"_** tanya pria itu setengah menggoda dengan ciri khas lirikan mata sendunya.

**_"Harusnya aku yang bicara begitu padamu. Apa kau tidak lihat?" _**ketus Ji Won melihat ekspresi dan nada bicara namja itu.

_**"Hei, aku mengkhawatirkanmu, kenapa kau marah- marah? Hehh, pantas saja kau banyak masalah."**_

_**"Anira **(bukan begitu)**," **_kata Ji Won merasa bersalah.

**"Omo!** _**Apa**_ _(sakit)** ya? Sini, aku mau melihatnya!" **_tangan namja itu menyentuh dagu dan pipi Ji Won dengan cepat, hendak ingin melihat luka itu.

_**"Shireo **(tidak mau)**! Kau pikir ini tontonan? Lepaskan!" **_Ji Won segera menarik tangan najma itu dari wajahnya dan melepaskannya.

_**"Aigoo... Nappeun **(jahat)** sekali kau," **_sindir Namja itu sambil tersenyum nyinyir.

Ji Won tidak memperdulikan ucapan itu dan meninggalkan tempat itu dengan terburu- buru. Ia lupa jika ia tidak memakai sepatu. Sepatu itu masih tertinggal di bawah bangkunya. Ji Won hanya mengambil sepedanya saja dan menuntunnya. Sementara tasnya masih menggantung di punggungnya. Namja itu tersenyum geli mengingat tingkah yeoja itu. Ia terus memandangi Ji Won hingga hilang dari jangkauan matanya. Pandangannya beralih ke bawah bangku. Ia mendapati sepatu baby pink milik Yeoja itu tertinggal. Namja itu segera mengambilnya. Ji Won telah enyah, ia pun akhirnya juga pergi meninggalkan taman dan berjalan menuju ke sebuah jembatan penyeberangan, untuk mengambil mobilnya yang terparkir di sisi kanan jembatan.

Ji Won belum benar- benar keluar dari taman itu. Karena di pertengahan jalan keluar taman, ia baru mengingat jika ia tidak memakai sepatunya.

**_"Berdebat dengannya membuat tubuhku tidak kedinginan lagi. Tapi, kenapa kakiku tidak?" _**Ji Won menunduk.

**_"Omo! Sepatuku masih tertinggal di sana," _**serunya lagi, sambil berlari cepat ke tempat semula dan meninggalkan sepedanya begitu saja. Ternyata untuk urusan satu ini 'lari', Ji Won tidak perlu diragukan. Sejak SD ia menjuarai lomba lari di antara teman perempuannya satu sekolah. Meskipun juara namun untuk masalah ini, ia belum beruntung. Sampai di tempat itu, ternyata sepatunya telah lenyap. Ia berputar mengelilingi sekitar bangku itu. Siapa tahu ada orang jahil yang sengaja memindahkannya. Karena gelap, ia harus berjalan membungkuk pelan- pelan. Menilisik setiap sudut di sekitarnya.

_**"Apa itu?"**_ ucap Ji Won sekenanya. Seberkas cahaya muncul dari balik rerumputan diikuti suara benda bergetar. Sedikit mengejutkan. Tapi tak lama kemudian terdengar bunyi ringtone 'That Woman by Baek Jiyeong'. Ji Won segera mengambil ponsel yang terjatuh itu. Sebuah nama perempuan muncul dari screen- nya. Seseorang menghubunginya. Ji Won pun segera mengangkatnya, **_"Yeoboseyo?"_**

**_"Tut...,"_** ponsel itu kehabisan baterainya.

_**"Aigoo. Bagaimana aku tahu siapa pemiliknya? Eottohke?"**_

Ji Won melirik jam tangannya, ia kaget bukan kepalang. Sudah jam 7 lebih. Sudah saatnya ia harus pulang. Jam makan malamnya dengan bibi Tan- Hee sudah lewat 15 menit.

**_"Ah, Ahjumma pasti marah,"_**

Secepat kilat ia berlari menuju tempat ia memarkir sepeda mininya terakhir, lalu pulang.

**Rumah**

Di ujung jalan tak jauh dari rumahnya, Ji Won menghentikan laju sepedanya. Ia melihat samar- samar pintu pagar rumahnya yang sengaja terbuka menjelang kepulangannya. Pintu pagar itu masih terbuka padahal sudah malam. Jam makan malam juga sudah dimulai. Pikirannya melayang pada sosok perempuan tua, bukan lagi Nyonya Song. Ha Ji Won akan melihat perempuan itu duduk dengan sabar menunggunya mondar- mandir lalu duduk di anakan tangga depan rumah sampai terkantuk- kantuk dan tertidur di depan pintu. Sudah tergambar bagaimana senyum dan reaksi wanita tua penyayang itu menyambut akan kedatangan dirinya tiap sore. Ia paham betul apa yang biasa bibi katakan ketika melihatnya pulang.

**_"Apa hari ini berat untukmu? Kau makan saja dulu, mandi bisa nanti setelah kau kenyang."_**

Namun seketika wajahnya mendatar. Ia kecewa karena tidak melihat sang bibi berada di sana untuk menunggunya sampai pulang. Ha Ji Won pun mengambil melangkah ia menirukan ekspresi wajah, tingkah kaku dan gaya bicara bibi Tan- Hee. Tanpa berlama- lama Ji Won menjalankan sepedanya lagi. Ia menggayuh sepedanya lebih cepat sambil berteriak, **_"Bibi, aku merindukanmu."_**

Roda sepeda Ji Won berdencit saat tak mendapati bibi yang rajin menunggunya pulang kerja seperti biasa. Bibi tidak ada di depan rumah. Pintu masih terbuka, sedang ia tidak mendengar suara apapun dari dalam rumah. Sepi seperti tak ada orang. Tapi mana mungkin rumah dibiarkan kosong dan tanpa dikunci. Sedikit khawatir, namun Ji Won harus memastikannya. Ji Won mengatur napas dan memasang ekspresi riang agar tak terlihat menyedihkan di depan bibinya jika saja bibi Tan- Hee memang ada di dalam. Ji Won menaruh sepedanya sembarang di halaman rumahnya yang tak terlalu besar itu.

**_"Aku pulaaang!" _**Ji Won bergegas masuk.

Namun lagi- lagi Ji won harus kecewa. Ia tak melihat bibinya berada di dalam rumah. Berkali- kali Ji Won memanggil bibinya, tetapi tak menyahut. Kekhawatiran mulai menghinggapi perasaannya. Ruangan demi ruangan ia jelajahi, kosong. Ji Won mulai panik. Badannya terasa dialiri darah panas dari kaki naik ke seluruh tubuh seketika.

**_"Bibi, kau dimana? Bibi… bibi,"_** panggilnya gelisah.

Semakin masuk ke dalam semakin senyap, hanya ada suara gemericik air itu yang semakin terdengar di antara dinding dapur dan kamar mandi. Pelan- pelan ia mencari sumber suara itu berasal. Suara itu muncul dari dalam kamar mandi bukan wastafel di dapur. Tangan dan kakinya sedikit gemetar. Ada rasa takut juga cemas menyerangnya. Ji Won mendongakkan kepalanya masuk ke dapur, bermaksud mengintipnya pelan- pelan. Dapur rupanya juga kosong.

**_"Bibi,"_** ia berjalan pelan mengitari dapur. Bola mata bulatnya berputar memandang setiap sudut ruangan dapur yang tidak begitu besar itu. Ha Ji Won berhenti tepat membelakangi pintu kamar mandi. Dalam hening, terdengar suara pintu bergeser keras bersamaan dengan suara lantang khas bibi, **_"Oh kau baru pulang?"_**

Ia terperanjat kaget mengetahui sosok bibi yang seketika muncul dari belakang dan langsung menyambutnya dengan hati gembira. Ia langsung memeluk erat tubuh bibinya.

**_"Bibi, aku merindukanmu!"_** serunya berkali- kali tanpa berniat ingin melepaskan pelukannya.

**_"Yak, kau ini apa- apaan? Bukan menjawab pertanyaan bibimu," _**ucap Bibi memukul- mukul ringan bahu Ji Won berulang- ulang. Sementara Ji won justru semakin memperkuat pelukannya seperti tak ingin melepaskan meskipun sebentar.

**_"Apa- apaan kau Ji Won? Lepaskan lenganmu!"_**

**_"Shireo!"_**

**_"Anak nakal, aku ini sudah tua. Jika kau dekap terus seperti ini, aigoo, aku bisa mati. Lepaskan lepaskan!" _**Bibi berusaha mati- matian melepas pelukan keponakannya yang menyiksa hingga hampir terjatuh- jatuh.

**_"Kau ingin bibimu ini mati kehabisan napas? Kau ini kenapa? Dasar aneh! Apa kau sudah bosan hidup dengan orang setua aku?"_** tambahnya dengan napas tersengal- sengal dan terbatuk- batuk.

Ji Won segera melepas pelukannya setelah mendapat tepukan cukup keras di punggungnya.

**_"Bibi, sakit sekali,"_** adu Ji Won manja.

**_"Sudah, jangan manja!"_**

**_"Bibi, chonun paego p'ayo _**_(aku lapar)_**_," _**keluhnya memelas sambil memegangi perut.

**_"Geuraeyo _**_(benarkah)**? Aiih, kau ini manja sekali,"**_

**_"Ne_****_," _**sambil tersenyum seperti anak kecil dengan wajah polosnya Ji Won mengangguk mengiyakannya.

**_"Sudahlah, cepat duduk! Sebentar lagi kita. Aku sudah siapkan makanannya dari tadi. Kenapa kau baru pulang? Mungkin sudah sedikit dingin. Biar aku panaskan dulu," _**ucap Bibi nada naik turun seperti sebagian besar perempuan tua yang cerewet di Korea pada umumnya.

**_"Mwo _**_(apa__)_**_, uri _**_(kita)_**_? Jadi, Bibi belum makan?"_**

**_"A…. Aku tadi sudah makan sedikit,"_** elak Bibi terbata- bata.

**_"Ah, Bibi gotjimal _**_(ber__bohong)_**_ ya,"_** tatap Ji Won menggoda.

Bibi Tan- Hee memang tidak pandai menutupi perasaan atau keadaan jika sedang berhadapan dengannya langsung. Ji Won selalu punya cara untuk membuat bibinya kebingungan menjawab pertanyaan yang kadang tak ingin ia jawab. Bibi mengalihkan pandangannya dari tatapan usil keponakan tunggalnya itu pada beberapa mangkuk makanan di depannya. Ia berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan dan berpura- pura terlihat sibuk dengan makanannya. Ji Won menurut saja. Ia pun duduk manis di kursinya memperhatikan bibi yang mondar- mandir membawa makanan itu ke atas kompor dan memanaskannya sebentar. Manis sekali. Seperti anak TK yang sedang menunggu saat- saat pulang sekolah. Tetapi lama- kelamaan, ia merubah posisi duduknya. Dari anak manis menjadi anak malas. Kedua telapak tangan menyangga dagu dan sisi kedua pipinya dengan wajah manyun. Tiba- tiba Ji Won terdiam. Bisa ditebak ia akan melamun. Sepertinya tak ada celah untuk tidak melamun sebentar saja. Ji Won sibuk meratapi nasib buruknya hari ini dengan men- flashback kejadian itu satu per satu mulai dari butik. Sehingga kali ini ia tidak menyadari bibinya sudah selesai menata makanan itu ke meja dan menghidangkan satu mangkuk nasi untuknya. Tinggal memakannya saja. Bibi juga cukup lama duduk di hadapan Ji Won dan memperhatikannya. Ia tetap saja sibuk dengan lamunan dan pikirannya sendiri.

**_"Aish, apa lagi yang kau pikirkan? Sudah sudah! Kita makan saja," _**ucap Bibi sambil memukul kepala Ji Won dengan sumpit.

**_"Auh, bibi mengagetkanku,"_** serunya manja. Bibi sudah memulai makannya lebih dulu. Sementara Ji Won baru akan memulainya.

_**"Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan?"**_ tanya Bibi lagi memastikan. Ia melirik Ji Won sedikit ragu.

**_"Ahni... Ahniya,"_** elak Ji Won dengan nada keras. Berusaha untuk menutupi dengan wajah cerianya. Lalu tersenyum polos seperti tidak terjadi apa- apa.

**_"Kenapa kau diamkan makananmu? Susah payah aku memanaskannya, kau hanya melototi saja,"_**ketus Bibi memukul pelan tangan Ji Won dengan sumpit. Tangan Ji Won yang menempel di dagunya pun terlepas cepat.

**_"Kenapa Bibi suka sekali memukulku dengan sumpit?"_**

**_"Apa kau mau ku pukul dengan panci ramyeon? Sudahlah, cepat kau makan nasimu!"_**

**_"Yeh,"_** jawabnya, dengan cepat meraih sumpit dan mangkuk nasi di depannya.

**_"Makanlah yang banyak agar kau tidak kelaparan dan bertingkah aneh seperti tadi,"_**

Ji Won menghentikan makannya dan memperhatikan ekspresi bibinya sebentar.

**_"Ne,"_** jawabnya singkat, lalu melanjutkan makannya lagi. Kali ia ini bersemangat sekali. Lebih cepat dari sebelumnya.

**_"Aish, kau terlihat rakus sekali malam ini. Melihatmu makan seperti itu kau seperti kekurangan makan saja. Aku akan merasa sangat berdosa pada mendiang ayahmu jika kau sampai kelaparan."_**

**_"Kuraeyo? Bibi, jangan bicara seperti itu!"_** ucap Ji Won sedikit kecewa.

**_"Sudah, makan saja!"_**

**Rumah Kim Sang Bum**

Jam 10.00 malam

**_"Dimana ponselku?"_** Kim Bum merogoh saku celananya saat menyadari ponsel terpentingnya hilang tapi ponsel itu tak ada di dalamnya sesuatu. Ia mencoba mencari ponsel itu di laci meja tempat tidurnya. Menggeledah seluruh isi kamar tidurnya. Ternyata tidak mudah menemukan barang yang hilang di sebesar itu. Selama setengah jam mengobrak- abrik kamar, ia merasa lelah. Kim Bum lalu menyandarkan punggungnya sebentar ke kaki meja kerjanya, tapi tanpa sengaja ia menjatuhkan replika baseball hiasan meja di atasnya. Bola itu jatuh menggelinding bebas masuk ke kolong tempat tidurnya yang lebar dan besar. Kim Bum mencoba meraihnya, namun tidak berhasil. Bola itu menggelinding terlalu jauh, sehingga sulit dijangkau tangan secara langsung. Apalagi tempat tidurnya pun berhimpitan dengan dinding kamar. Ia berusaha keras meski agak sakit karena harus merenggangkan otot tangannya kencang untuk meraihnya. Sebenarnya sedikit lagi ia hampir bisa mengambilnya. Tetapi ponsel satu lagi miliknya yang tergeletak di atas meja itu tiba- tiba saja bergetar. Seseorang di seberang sana memanggil. Cukup mengejutkan. Kepalanya terbentur ujung meja. Agak sakit, tapi ia mengacuhkannya.

**_"Aaargh, sakit sekali,"_** rintihnya berhenti sebentar memegangi kepalaya. Setelah agak baikan, Kim Bum membungkuk. Tangannya hampir saja meraihnya. Tapi bukan replika baseball yang didapat tapi sebuah sepatu wedges. Ia menunduk lagi untuk memastikan bentuk benda tersebut. Kim Bum teringat yeoja yang tak sengaja ia temui di taman sore itu. Ia baru ingat, jika ia sengaja meletakkannya di bawah kolong meja agar tidak kelihatan oleh siapapun jika ada yang masuk ke kamarnya tanpa sepengetahuannya. Sudah pasti mereka akan mengira itu adalah sepatu milik Y_eojachingu_- nya. Namun tak lama kemudian ponselnya yang sebelumnya sempat bergetar itu, lagi- lagi bergetar. Ia berusaha mengabaikannya sebentar sampai benar- benar bisa mengambil bolanya. Benar sekali. Itulah sifat menonjol dari Kim Bum. Ia tak mau menunda pekerjaan selagi ada waktu meskipun itu hal sepele. Ponsel itu benar- benar tak mau diam. Kim Bum dilanda kebisingan yang hebat hingga konsentrasinya terganggu. Hampir saja ia menyerah sebelum berhasil mendapatkan bola itu.

_**"Yak! Aku dapat,"**_ Kim Bum berhasil meraihnya. Ia pun segera mengangkat telepon yang lama bergetar itu.

**_"Yeoboseyo? Oh Hyung,"_**

**_"Kim Bum- Ah, kenapa lama sekali mengangkat teleponku? Kemana saja ponselmu?" _**suara cerewet itu muncul dari dalam ponselnya. Seseorang di sana tersulut rasa kesal. Duduk sendirian berjam- jam di dalam cafe bersama beberapa botol soju dan dua gelas yang sebelumnya sengaja disiapkan untuk sahabat kecilnya itu. Orang yang ditunggu justru membuatnya hampir menjamur di cafe itu.

**_"Ne. Mianhae, aku kehilangan ponsel- ku satunya. Untuk sementara hubungi nomor ini saja," _**jawabnya satu per satu kemudian menutup ponselnya.

**_"Yak, kau benar- benar cerrr,"_**

**_"Jangan mengulangnya lagi,"_** potongnya.

**_"Kim Bum- Ah," _**panggilnya dengan nada tersentak dan berayun. Ia sudah kebanyakan minum.

**_"Kalau tidak aku akan menutup teleponmu,"_**

**_"Kali ini kau benar- benar,"_**

Belum selesai, Kim Bum sudah menutup teleponnya. Ia merasa jengkel dengan kata 'Ceroboh'. Telinganya terasa panas setiap mendengar kata itu. Sementara di cafe itu, Jung Choh Rung, sahabatnya terus mengoceh sendirian sejak teleponnya ditutup.

**_"Kim Bum- Ah, kau benar- benar... sempurna membiarkan minum sendirian berjam- jam sampai mabuk. Tidak... tidak... tidak... aku tidak mungkin mabuk. Jadi, kali ini aku yang menang," _**ocehnya mabuk. Tidak sekali ia menggoda wanita- wanita yang lewat di depannya hingga ia merasa kelelahan dan terkapar setengah badan di atas meja.

Sementara itu, Kim Bum segera menghubungi ponselnya yang hilang entah dimana dengan ponsel yang lain. Tapi ponsel itu sudah tidak aktif. Ia memutuskan mengirim pesan singkat saja. Berharap ponsel itu ditemukan oleh orang yang benar dan segera dikembalikan.

**SMS terkirim :**

**_"Yeoboseyo? Siapapun Anda yang menemukan ponsel ini, tolong hubungi nomor ini."_**

Baru saja ponsel itu diletakkan di meja, sudah bergetar lagi. Seorang laki- laki tua yang sangat ia hormati sedang menghubunginya dari seberang sana. Kali ini Kim Bum mengangkatnya cepat.

**_"Yeoboseyo? Appa, jeoseonghamnida. Aku karena telah menghilangkan ponsel pemberianmu,"_** ucapnya terbata- bata karena ragu untuk mengatakan yang sesungguhnya.

**_"Apa? Anak ceroboh! Bagaimana kau bisa menghilangkannya? Aku tidak mau tahu. Kim Sang Bum, cepat temukan ponsel itu! Jika sampai kita tidak bisa menemukan keberadaan keluarga Hyun karena ponsel itu, itu semua salahmu."_**

**_"Yeh, arasseo. Sekali lagi ma'afkan aku," _**jawabnya menurut saja, sebelum ayahnya di seberang sana menutup teleponnya tanpa mau menjawab perkataan putra tunggalnya.

**_"Ma'afkan aku, Appa. Aku memang ceroboh,"_** sesalnya.

Kim Bum terduduk lemas dengan menggenggam ponsel. Ia mengatur napas dalam- dalam lalu menghempaskannya begitu saja seperti ada yang mengganjal di hatinya. Ia bersyukur karena tak berhadapan langsung dengan ayahnya saat ini. Itu pasti lebih baik. Setidaknya untuk sementara apalagi dengan berbohong. Ia menyandarkan punggungnya tepat di sisi kanan tempat tidur. Karena harus mengangkat telepon itu, ia melupakan bola kecilnya yang menggelinding bebas di lantai membentur dinding. Mendadak ingatan tentang gadis di taman sore itu lagi- lagi muncul dalam benaknya setelah mendengar ayahnya menyebutnya ceroboh yang tanpa sadar juga mengatakannya pada diri sendiri. Tapi tetap saja ia terus menganggap _yeoja_ itu lebih aneh. Seperti waktu pertama melihatnya.

**_"Gadis yang aneh,"_** Senyumnya mengembang tanpa sadar.

**_"Dan juga ceroboh,"_** tambah Kim Bum sebelum akhirnya melanjutkan kalimatnya sendiri, **_"Aku sama sepertimu malam ini."_**

Senyumnya mendadak tertahan, **_"Taman itu?" _**pikirnya. Ia bahkan tidak ingat sama sekali ada janji dengan Hyung- nya. Lebih tepatnya sahabat baiknya, **_Jung Choh Rung. _**

**_"Yak! Mungkin saja, ponselku terjatuh di sana," _**tambahnya melonjak bangun.

Tanpa berlama- lama, ia langsung meraih kunci sepedanya dan bergegas meluncur ke tempat itu.


End file.
